Time For It To Begin
by gleekfinchelover1998
Summary: My take on the beautiful couple Jouren of Eastenders. Don't like the couple don't read and don't comment. Joeys back to the square. What's going to happen with Jouren now? Drama to come! R&R x
1. Chapter 1

_How good was yesterdays ep. A kiss & then Lucy's face was priceless hahah. Well here's my new fanfiction and my take of Joey coming back to the square. Enjoy x_

_Lauren's POV _

_Joey had been gone now for just over a week. I missed him so much. I was glad i finally knew about the blackmailing and Joey really did love me but i wasn't happy about the fact that he had left without no explanation at all. Yeah his Dad had died but he hated him but yeah he was still his Dad. Anyway I just wish he would come back home. _

"Mum i'm going to meet Lucy at the cafe" I said to Mum as I came down the stairs.

"Alright don't be late for tea" I just about heard her say as I slammed the door shut.

As I was walking past the alley way i got dragged by someone into it. I was about to scream when the person who did it put there hands over my mouth and whispered into my ear me straight away knowing who it was.

"Shh Lauren it's me, it's Joey"

"Joey?"

"Yeah"

I relaxed and turned around in his arms, slapping him on the arm three times.

"Oww what was that for?"

"The first one was for dragging me into this alley way. The second one was for leaving me and the third one was for leaving again" I said looking right into his eyes.

"Your so beautiful" he said as he was tucking my hair behind my ear, a thing he always did.

"Stop changing the subject Joey! We're have you been?"

"Just with some friends, needed to clear my head"

"Next time you go anywhere would you think to tell me first so I don't think you've just left me on my own again"

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn't talk to anyone. My head was a mess after Derek's death I just needed to get out of here, I won't do it again, I promise" he said smiling at me.

"Good, now come on let's go to the caf I'm starving" I said going to make my way out of the alley way when I was pulled back in and I felt Joeys lips on mine. It lasted for a few second before he pulled away.

"Hmm I've wanted to do that for so long"

"I love you" i said wondering if he still loved me and would say it back"

"I love you too babe"

I stood there grinning pecking him one last time before making our way to the caf.

I know this is really short but this is just a star test. More to come on next chapter R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren's POV

Joey was living at Alice's now. I did ask Dad if he could come and live back here but he said it's better that Joey goes and lives with Alice now after everything that's happened and now that he can. I was gutted at first but at least he's back now and things have been resolved.

It was late morning as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Abi wasn't in as she had gone to Jay's.

"Come in" I shouted

I was surprised by who was at the door it was Joey.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to come and see you, your Dad let me up but he said no 'funny business' hahaha"

"Hahaha, whatever about what my Dad says, come here"

I beckoned him over with my finger and dragged his lips to mine with his t-shirt. As our lips crashed together electricity was flowing through my body everywhere. It was perfect until someone interrupted.

"Lauren, breakfast" shouted my Mum up the stairs.

"Hmm don't want to move" I said kissing Joeys lips between the words.

"Come on, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Joey said chuckling.

"We can have more of this later" he said pecking my lips one last time.

"Come on" Joey grabbed my hand interlocking his fingers with mine.

It was so much easier my family knowing now. Not having to hide in the house. Obviously we didn't go over the top with our effections, but hand holding was fine.

We made our way down the stairs hands interlocked tight, like we needed each other so much and went and both sat down at the table for breakfast.

"So Joey, you sticking around now, your not gunna break my girls heart again?"

"Dad"

"No this is important, I don't want you to end up like you did last time"

"I love Lauren and yes I'm sticking around, I'm definitely not going to break her heart again, it broke my heart seeing how she was last time. Don't worry, it won't happen again"

"Good glad to hear it. Now what's everyone up to today?"

"Me and Joey will probably just go for a walk and just chill for the day"

"I'm going to Jay's said Abi"

"Okay well meet me and your mum in the pub at around 5"

"Okay" i said as me and Joey got up from the table and made our way upstairs as I got ready for the day ahead. After getting ready me and Joey made our way downstairs.

"Mum me and Joey are going out now so cya at the pub later"

"Okay you two cya later"

As me and Joey went to make our way out hand in hand as we opened the door a women was stood there who I didn't know.

'Mum' Joey said shocked.

Oh my god, It was Joey's Mum.

Dundunndunnnn! So what's Joey's Mum doing here? Will Joey tell her about Lauren? If so what will she say? Will hopefully update tomorrow. R&R :D


End file.
